


My Copycat

by RXP4070



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive Tadashi, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday, I don't know how these tags work, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Songfic, The fire never happened, hidashi, kinks?, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RXP4070/pseuds/RXP4070
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi’s eyes widened when he finally took in what he was watching.</p>
<p>At first, he thought Hiro had sent him a copy of the idol group’s newest music video from their fourth single, something he had already seen on the internet… but watching closely, he was surprised to see that, instead of the girl group’s members dancing to the tune, Hiro – or rather, three Hiros – was dancing on screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a oneshot fic.
> 
> I stumbled upon a really fun looking MV on youtube and imagined crossdress!Hiro dancing... and then this little piece of hidashi was already on word at work [i was kinda bored too... but that's a secret!!].

Tadashi was in his lab, busy updating Baymax’s programming code. He has been so preoccupied with his work that he barely had any sense of time anymore. He was already looking haggard and disheveled despite not doing any heavy manual labor, dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and if his friends were going to be honest, in desperate need of a long shower.

He was so out of it that he almost flew out of his seat in surprise when the nerd crew burst into his lab, carrying a small cake shaped like his huggable marshmallow-like robot with a lit candle and singing ‘Happy Birthday!’

“You guys,” Tadashi shrugged sheepishly as he looked down at his watch, eyes wide in shock, and realized that it was already well into his birthday. “You didn’t have to…”

“Tadashi, it’s your birthday. Of course we’re going to even if you ask us to or not.” Honey Lemon smiled affectionately, presenting Tadashi with his birthday cake.

“And we haven’t seen you leave your lab since yesterday.” Gogo pointed out, stepping beside Tadashi and leaning on the back of Tadashi’s chair. “You need a break.”

“Yeah, dude! Like, you seriously need a break or your nerd brain is going to leak out of your nose!” Fred joked, plopping himself atop an empty work table and proceeded to swing his feet to and fro.

Mumbling out a small ‘thanks’ when the gang handed him his birthday cake, he blew out the lone candle that was sticking out of cake Baymax’s bulbous belly (where his bellybutton would be located if he had one) precariously placed there by Fred. The gang gave a small cheer while Honey Lemon whipped out her phone and motioned for everyone to gather around so she could take a picture. When the tiny ‘click’ sounded off, everyone stepped back and Wasabi produced a few paper plates and some plastic forks, passing them around, while Gogo pulled out a small plastic cake knife.

While the nerd crew enjoyed cake, Tadashi couldn’t help but notice the absence of the one he wanted to be there most. ‘Of all the days, how could he forget this one?’ Tadashi thought.

“Where’s Hiro?” Tadashi asked around as he took another bite from his slice. “Isn’t he in the lab today?”

“He’s said he couldn’t come to the lab today,” Honey Lemon smiled at Tadashi. “Said he’s preparing something special for you at home.” She gave a small wink and returned to eating her piece of dessert.

Tadashi was confused. Why was Honey Lemon smiling like that? Is she hiding something?

“Duuuuuude! You’re lucky to have a brother who cares for you this much.” Fred teased and gave Tadashi a playful punch on the arm, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah… I guess I am.” Tadashi agreed, ruefully smiling down at his plate. “Even if he’s planning something special, I still wish he was here, though…”

“Oh, woman up, Tadashi!” Gogo snapped affectionately across from him, chucking a new piece of gum into her mouth as she put down her now empty plate on the lab workbench.

“Cheer up, man!” Wasabi chirped in, giving Tadashi a reassuring pat on the back before gathering the used plates and throwing them into the trash. “I’m sure whatever he’s got planned, it’s going to be big.”

Tadashi shrugged as he finished off the last remnants of his cake, failing to notice the knowing looks his friends shared among them.

…

When they have already finished the cake (leaving a couple of slices behind for Hiro and Aunt Cass), the gang took their leave to return to their respective projects, leaving Tadashi in his lab so he could also get back to work modifying and updating Baymax’s programming.

He returned to his computer to resume working when he noticed a chat notification flashing on the bottom of the screen. He clicked the small icon open to find a message from Hiro, who was currently online.

_Hiro: Happy Birthday, onii-chan… :3_

Tadashi blushed at the text.

Hiro never called him ‘onii-chan’ whether in person on thru messages, unless he’s trying be cute – to get out of trouble – or if he wants something from him. Tadashi swallowed and began typing back.

_Tadashi: Thank you, otouto-chan._

_Tadashi: :p_

_Tadashi: You missed the festivities today._

_Tadashi: The gang brought cake shaped like Baymax! I saved you and Aunt Cass some._

_Hiro: Hehehe. The Baymax cake was my idea, though._

_Hiro: :p_

_Tadashi: Really?_

_Tadashi: Thank you._

_Tadashi: Though, I wish you were here for it._

_Hiro: I’m sorry I couldn’t be there at the lab, onii-chan. :(_

_Hiro: Hope this makes things better…_

_Hiro: ;)_

_Hiro: <…file link…>_

Tadashi clicked on the link Hiro sent, and a file began downloading into his computer. It took a while for the download to finish, obviously being a very large file. When the download completed, Tadashi clicked open the file and his computer’s media player popped open and started rendering the file.

When the application asked for a password, Tadashi switched back to the chat room to ask it from Hiro but found the secret phrase already sent and that his younger brother was already offline, presuming that he had done so to get back to working whatever he had prepared for him.

Upon unlocking the file, the opening tunes of one of the songs Tadashi was currently listening to started blazing from his computer speakers. He frantically turned the volume down as to not disturb his neighbors working outside his lab.

 

**_Na na nacheoreom haebwayo._ ** _~ Do it like me._

 

When Tadashi had adjusted the volume to an acceptable level, he noticed that the song playing over the speakers was the newest song of Orange Caramel – a Korean idol group he was currently obsessed with.

 

**_Nan soljikhi soljikhi dapdaphae jukgesseoyo_ ** _~ I honestly feel like I’m going to suffocate to death._

**_Sarangi sarangi geuri eoryeowonnayo_ ** _~ Is love supposed to be this difficult?_

**_Nacheoreom haebwayeo saenggakbodan byeollo_ ** _~ Do it like me, it’s not as hard as you think._

**_Eoryeopji anhayo hanassik haebwayeo_ ** _~ Take it one at a time._

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened when he finally took in what he was watching.

At first, he thought Hiro had sent him a copy of the idol group’s newest music video from their fourth single, something he had already seen on the internet… but watching closely, he was surprised to see that, instead of the girl group’s members dancing to the tune, Hiro – or rather, three Hiros – was dancing on screen.

 

**_Yeoldusi_ ** _**jagi jeon meonjeo yeollakhaebogi** ~ Call at midnight before you go to sleep_

**_Sudajaengibodan meonjeo deureobwa jugi_ ** _~ Try to listen before chatting away_

**_Gakkeumssik milgo danggyeobogi_ ** _~ Occasionally play a little push and pull_

**_Ginyeomireun kkok chaenggigi_ ** _~ Remember all the anniversaries_

**_Jeongmal saranghandamyeon sumgiji malgi_ ** _~ If you’re really in love, don’t hide it_

 

Dressed in various costumes, the Hiros moved together in sync to the beat of the candy pop song.

One Hiro was dressed as a high school girl in her summer seifuku, the shirt barely reaching his hips, failing to cover up his slim belly, and the skirt ending just around mid thigh. Another Hiro resembled a sexy black cat dressed in a black sleeveless body-fit shirt and black short shorts, a fake cat tail hanging above Hiro’s ass and prominent cat ears seemingly grew out of his messy mop of hair. The last Hiro was seemingly clad in a skimpy kimono, with a flowery accessory safely pinned on his dark locks.

 

**_Na na nacheoreom haebwayo oh oh_ ** _~ Do it like me, like me_

**_Nae mameul heundeureo bwayo oh oh_ ** _~ Try to move my heart_

**_Deureotda nwatda haebwayo oh oh tonight_ ** _~ Play games with my heart tonight_

**_I bami dagayo oh oh_ ** _~ The night is almost over_

**_Nacheoreom cheoreom haebwayo_ ** _~ Do it like me, like me_

 

Tadashi was utterly speechless, blushing profusely and trying to stifle a nose bleed, as he watched his younger brother – and his supposed clones – sing and dance adorably seductive in the video. He was amazed at the quality of the work and the effort obviously put into creating it, because not only did Hiro danced _all of the steps_ down to a “T”, but Hiro sang _all of the verses_ (in different pitches, imitating the singers) in fluent Korean (not just mumbling out the sounds of the words), no less.

Tadashi could not believe that Hiro had invested the time and the energy into producing something so nose-bleedingly adorable for him as he sat through the entire video, too engrossed in watching his younger brother to notice the hushed giggles his friends shared as they peeked from the entrance of Tadashi’s lab.

When the video came to it’s almost conclusion, the camera zoomed in on the Hiro at the center (the one dressed in the skimpy kimono) as he gave a very seductive look directly at the camera and, in a sing-song voice, said: “the real thing is waiting for you at home,” before biting his lower lip suggestively and giving a small wink, as the video ended with a circle wipe.

Tadashi couldn’t leave the lab fast enough.

***

Tadashi burst through his shared bedroom door a while later to find Hiro, dressed in the same skimpy kimono he wore in the video, sprawled suggestively on top of Tadashi’s neatly made bed, a sly smile etched on his face.

“What took you so long, _nii-chan_?” Hiro purred at Tadashi who stood frozen by the divider that split their shared bedroom. Tadashi merely gaped at his younger brother, mouth repeatedly opening and closing slightly, as if trying to find the words he desperately wanted to say to the younger Hamada.

“Wow _nii-chan_ , I’ve rarely seen you this speechless!” Hiro teased as he ran his fingers lightly over his exposed thighs. “Enjoying the view?”

Tadashi nodded frantically.

“Well… are you just going to stand there looking, or do I have you to drag you here with me?” Hiro laughed as he pushed himself up slightly and moved to one side of Tadashi’s bed to make room for his older brother, patting the free space invitingly. Tadashi inched away from his spot towards the bed, achingly slow. “W-when…? H-how did you come up with all of this?” Tadashi stammered, reaching the edge of his bed quivering, too entranced by the vision in front of him.

“Well... it wasn’t easy,” Hiro admitted, smiling as he still stroked the empty space beside him. “I approached the team and asked for their help, which they enthusiastically provided. Fred and I worked on the choreography together, Gogo helped me with the Korean, Wasabi offered to do the editing…” Hiro enumerated as he began slowly loosening the kimono’s bindings, watching his older brother follow every move of his fingers. “And Honey Lemon picked out all of the costumes… that was the hardest part though, because I went through a lot of clothes.” Hiro chuckled out as he now began running his fingers down his slightly exposed chest. “You should see all the pictures she took!”

Tadashi made a mental note to ask Honey Lemon to send him a copy of all the pictures she took of Hiro wearing the various clothes that didn’t make it into the video as he swallowed at the growing lump in his throat, too nervous to even lie down beside his brother.

“So… do you like your birthday present, _nii-chan_?” Hiro asked sheepishly, looking up at Tadashi with come-hither eyes, motioning for him to come to bed.

“Y-yeah, I do.” Tadashi nodded, finally crawling down beside Hiro, sliding a hand behind his younger brother’s neck and capturing his lips in an intensely passionate kiss. Hiro mimicked his older brother’s actions, pulling Tadashi closer.

Tadashi pulled away first, panting, trying to catch his breath as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Hiro’s neck. “We should hold this off until I’ve taken a shower. I stink,” he murmured.

“We can shower together after,” Hiro chucked in reply as he wrapped his arms around his older brother’s neck, clinging onto his frame. “Don’t spoil the moment, _nii-chan_!”

Tadashi could only give out a small chuckle before capturing Hiro’s lips in his own once more as he completely undid the bindings of Hiro’s kimono and enjoyed his brother’s birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon:
> 
> Aside from J-pop and various anime songs, Tadashi is also into K-Pop, particularly girl idol groups… much to Hiro’s dismay. 
> 
> Hiro likes to cross-dress – another habit he picked up replacing bot-fighting which is something Tadashi is much more tolerant of – and can imitate the girl voices in the songs Tadashi listens to.
> 
> Hiro made his own version of this [MV.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnblKcw3VPs)
> 
> Personally, I kinda feel like the fic ended kinda ubrtuptly... but it's already headed towards smut.... and I'm not that confident in writting smut. *awkward shrugs* So... yeah...
> 
> Again, comments and constructive criticisms will be highly appreciated... and kudos are really wonderful gifts for writers-in-the-works like me... :3


End file.
